The present invention relates to a probe for measuring a magnetic field of the type comprising at least one magnetoresistive or magnetoinductive sensor which is sensitive to the magnetic field along a predetermined selected measurement axis.
It is known to measure the magnetic field produced by an electronic circuit during operation by using a magnetoresistive sensor and, more precisely, a sensor of the GMR type (Giant Magnetic Resistor).
Magnetoresistive sensors of this type are electronic elements whose resistance varies in accordance with the magnetic field in which they are placed. A processing chain is connected to the magnetoresistive sensors and allows the magnitude of the magnetic field above the circuit to be determined.
Sensors of this type may be efficient but allow only a small amount of information to be obtained relating to the electromagnetic radiation produced by the electronic circuit. In particular, the characteristics of the current flowing in the circuit, in particular the magnitude thereof, the path which it follows and the flow direction thereof cannot be determined.